movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mr. Men Show: The Movie
The Mr. Men Show: The Movie is a 2020 American Computer-Animated Comedy Action Film produced by Chorion Films and distributed by Paramount Pictures. It will be released on February 29, 2020 in the United States. Summary Mr. Despicable tells Mr. Space Soldier when he has a plan to kidnapped all the Mr. Men and Little Misses in DillyDale. Is up to Mr. Happy, Mr, Tickle, Little Miss Calamity, Little Miss Sunshine, Mr. Bump, Mr. Grumpy, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Scary, Mr. Strong, Mr. Lazy and Mr. Tall to save the other Mr. Men and Little Misses before Mr. Despicable will about to destroy The Dillydale Town. Plot A Beautiful Rising Morning in Dillydale Town, Mr. Happy was greeting to the Mr. Men and Little Misses when he was walking. On the way, he met Mr. Tickle as he follow with him. Then, they greet Little Miss Sunshine with her pet Dutch Rabbit named Ronnie. Mr. Happy thinks she is so famous about her Rabbit and Mr. Tickle is tickling on Ronnie. Mr. Happy and Mr. Tickle are following with her to greeting the other Mr. Men and Little Misses in Dillydale. While they're walking to Dillydale, they meet Mr. Grumpy, but he's sometimes a bit grumpy. They let him to see amazing things when Mr. Grumpy was following with them. Little Miss Calamity was walking with them along with Mr. Bump, Little Miss Whoops (with her pet Ferret named Green Apple), Mr. Scatterbrain and Mr. Tall who are going with them. After Walking as they arrived in the park, Mr. Happy and the others are having a picnic while they're watching the sunset in the sky. The Next Day when the Mr. Men and Little Misses are in the Auditorium Show, Mr. Happy and Little Miss Sunshine are hosting their own show, Good Morning Dillydale. They are talking about teaching a Animal how to play and Mr. Bump was here in the show. Mr. Bump thinks where his Sister is as Mr. Happy thinks that Little Miss Whoops was in the basement along with Little Miss Scary. Mr. Bump heads inside the Basement until he meeting Little Miss Whoops while creating a Robot Skunk along with Little Miss Scary. Mr. Bump sees Little Miss Whoops who is holding a cybermatic heart for the Skunk's chest. She tried to connect the heart, but it drops from her until Mr. Bump got it. Little Miss Whoops was thanks to him after he gives the heart to her, she puts it on Skunk's chest perfectly. After Little Miss Whoops added the Skunk fur that goes outside of the Metal skin, Little Miss Scary was connecting the antenna (as a propeller) on the Skunk's back and she puts the yellow collar on the Skunk's neck. While Little Miss Scary was about to turn the Robot Skunk on, Mr. Bump forgot the Robot Skunk's name that he named him Stunkle. Little Miss Scary thinks the Skunk named was Stunkle as she turn him on, his eyes open and he walking ahead to the Good Morning Dillydale Stage. Mr. Happy and Little Miss Sunshine thinks Stunkle is a very adorable one as he waving to the other Mr. Men and Little Misses. Mr. Happy and Little Miss Sunshine are going to choosing someone wanted to play a little Robot Skunk. Stunkle was the one who was a Person Chooser after Little Miss Sunshine agreed with Mr. Happy. Stunkle is choosing a person until he pointed and looked at Little Miss Curious who goes into the Show. The Mr. Men and Little Misses are giving Little Miss Curious a applause as she waving to the others and saying thank you. She has a hoop, Stunkle can jump through it and made the Mr. Men and Little Misses a round of applause. Mr. Happy and Little Miss Sunshine thinks Little Miss Curious was a Perfect Animal Ring Master because she can teach animals how to do tricks. When the Good Morning Show is over, Mr. Happy waves goodbye to Little Miss Sunshine as she went while he has Stunkle on his shoulder. With the The Mr. Men and Little Misses are being captured by the Alien Soldiers, Mr. Space Soldier and his Army sneak their way into The Rescue Mission Lookout. The Space Soldier #1 finds a Ball and Stunkle was in front of it. Mr. Space Soldier attempts to communicate with Stunkle, again to no avail, when The Alien Soldier 2# notices Stunkle has a antenna and a cable coming out of his back that plugs into a wall. Mr. Space Soldier thinks that Stunkle is not really a Skunk a all, he thinks that a Skunk is a Robot. The Alien Soldier 3# unplugs it to see what happens and Stunkle reactivates, flying around the SL Area to scare the Alien Soldiers away. They instead hide underneath the table, which causes Stunkle to become dormant again. Mr. Space Soldier leads his Soldiers to escape the area without Stunkle seeing them. Stunkle spotted the Aliens dash out the Elevator and escapes. Mr. Happy and the Others watches footage Stunkle recorded of the Alien Soldiers making off. Cast Kevin Conroy as Mr. Happy - The Main Protagonist of the Movie. Grey DeLisie as Little Miss Sunshine - Mr. Happy's Love Interest. James Cordon as Mr. Tickle Janet Leigh as Little Miss Calamity John Goodman as Mr. Despicable, An Despicable Alien Man who is the Main Antagonist of the Movie. Chris Renaud as Mr. Space Soldier - An Alien Soldier who is the Secondary Main Antagonist. He is a Leader of his Alien Army and helps Mr. Despicable to capture all the Mr. Men and Little Misses. Johnny Cash as Mr. Space Soldier (Singing) T.J Miller as Mr. Lazy Leigh-Allyn Baker as Little Miss Magic Jim Cummings as Mr. Fussing and Mr. Clumsy Lewis Black as Mr. Grumpy Christopher Knights as Mr. Bump Cedric the Entertainer as Mr. Tall Lacey Chabert Little Miss Naughty Ashleigh Ball as Little Miss Scary Jim Carrey as Mr. Stubborn Amy Adams as Little Miss Daredevil Adam West as Mr. Slow and Mr. Mischief Dan Canlasta as Mr. Nervous Tim Curry as Mr. Uppity Mr. Lawrence as Mr. Strong Tara Strong as Little Miss Giggles Alan Tubyk as Mr. Scatterbrain Bill Hader as Mr. Messy Phyllis Smith as Little Miss Cutety Zachary Levi as Mr. Rush Katie Leigh as Little Miss Chatterbox Charlotte Rose Hamlyn as Little Miss Radical Scarlett Johansson as Little Miss Sexy Kevin Michael Richardson as Mr. Nosey Martin Freeman as Mr. Small Rita Moreno as Little Miss Whoops Nolan North as Mr. Daydream Leah Mei Gold as Little Miss Lucky Ken Jeong as Mr. Muddle Clancy Brown as Mr. Noisy Bill Fagerbakke as Mr. Quiet Joseph Marcell as Mr. Persnickety Toni Collette as Little Miss Heartfelt Farris Patton as Little Miss Helpful and Little Miss Fun Jenni Pulos as Little Miss Shy Geoffrey Rush as Mr. Narrator Jack McBrayer as Mr. Funny Anna Faris as Little Miss Tiny Sarah Silverman as Little Miss Curious Sloane Murray as Little Miss Kid John C Reily as Mr. Hump Kaityln Dias as Little Miss Princess Rob Schneider as The Alien Soldier #1 Charlie Bewley as The Alien Soldier #2 Eric Lopez as The Alien Soldier #3 Steve Cooper as The Alien Soldier #4 Frank Welter as The Alien Soldiers Animals and Pets Claire Corlett as Ronnie - A Dutch Rabbit who is Miss Sunshine's Pet. Timothy Spall as The Big Brown Bear, A Brave Bear who helps Mr. Happy and his Friends to find a way and stop Mr. Despicable. Samuel Vincent as Stunkle - A Little Robotic Skunk who befriends with Mr. Happy and his Friends. He In the End Scene, he revealed to become Little Miss Naughty's pet. Halle Berry as Green Apple - Little Miss Whoops's pet Ferret. Tom Kenny as Finnegan - Mr. Strong's pet Hippopotamus. Dee Bradley Baker as Bunko - Mr. Scatterbrain's pet Monkey. Neli Ross as Bob the Bat - Little Miss Scary's pet. Kathy Najimy as Ressie - A Little Robotic Eastern''' Raccoon who is a Lost and Founder in The Hide and Seeking Game. Jamie Foxx as Bardie - A Little Robotic Short-Teethed Beaver who greets Mr. Funny in Mr. Funny and the Robot Beaver. Jen Taylor as Darcy - Little Miss Daredevil's pet Alpine Dingo Pup. Garry Chalk as The Woodland Animals and Sluggy - Mr. Lazy Pet Slug. Clarie Foy as Featherhead - Little Miss Chatterbox's pet Canary Bird. '''Rocky And The Forest Jamboree Band Members These are the Animatronic Woodland Animal Children who lives in their place, Rocky Raccoon's. They help Mr. Happy and his Friends to save the other Mr. Men and Little Misses. The Forest Band Members Include: * Rocky Raccoon - The Main Lead Singer of Rocky And The Forest Jamboree. He is a Animatronic Gray Raccoon. Voiced by Michael Jackson. * Melinda Chickadee - The Main Vocalist and the only Female Character in the Band. She is a Animatronic Pink Chickadee Bird. Voiced by Karlisa McKinney. * Bouncy Beaver - The Main Keyboardist of the Band. He is a Animatronic Yellow Beaver. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. * Perky Possum - The Main Guitarist (and also Bassist) of the Band. He is a Animatronic Blue Possum. Voiced by Danny Cooksey. * Sticky Squirrel - The Main Drummer of the Band. He is a Animatronic Purple Squirrel. Voiced by Jess Harnell. Soundtrack # Let's Groove: Performed by Earth, Wind & Fire # Dare To Be Stupid: Performed by ""Weird Al"" Yankovic # Never Gonna Give You Up: Performed by Rick Astley # Hurt: Performed by Johnny Cash # Shining Star: Performed by B5 # Beat It: Performed by Micheal Jackson as Rocky Raccoon # My House: Performed by Flo Rida # Me Without You: Performed by TobyMac # Treasure: Performed by Bruno Mars # We Got The Beat: Peformed by The Go Gos # I Will Survive: Performed by Gloria Gaynor # Good Time: Performed by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen (End Credits) # Tell It To My Heart Performed by Taylor Dayne (End Credits) Music & Lyric Video * Let's Groove: By Earth, Wind & Fire (Lyrics only) * Good Time: By Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen (Lyrics only) Shorts Little Miss Calamity goes to the Bathroom Mr. Bump the Werewolf The Greatest Flying Machine The Hide and Seeking Game Little Miss Whoops has got the Flu Stunkle's Flying Practice Mr. Quiet's Daredevil Practice Rocky and his Friends has a Adventure Mr. Funny and the Robot Beaver The Pet Talent Show Helping Little Miss Curious Trivia * Stunkle is a based Character of Stinkpew from Bluesy Beaverton and the Children Gang. * Finnegan, Bob the Bat, Green Apple, Bunko, Sluggy, The Big Brown Bear, Ronnie and Stunkle are the only Animals to be able to be voiced by The Voice Actors in the Movie. * Unlike other Skunks in the The Mr. Men Show, Stunkle is the only Skunk with a Light Gray Muzzle and Belly. He also has Pink Cheeks and a Yellow Collar. * Stunkle's Cam is similar to Mr. Nosey and Mr. Small's Ad Plot from the Mr. Men Show Season 2 Episode, Surprises. * Rocky Raccoon and his Friends are from Suzytronics1995. * Melinda Chickadee is the current name of her own previous name, Melinda Forresta. * Mr. Funny has a speaking role in the Movie. The Examples of the Movie # Idiosyncratic Wipes: Stunkle himself when attacking the Aliens in the Mission Rescue Base. # Stunkle's Cam: In the POV shot of the Aliens rushes away out of the Mission Rescue Base. # The Quiet One: Stunkle will speak only when Little Miss Naughty prompts him to. # Robotic Reveal: Stunkle the Skunk. # Animatronic Reveal: Rocky Raccoon and his Band Members. # Stunkle's Owner Reveal: Little Miss Naughty. # The People who kidnapped by the Aliens: Little Miss Magic, Mr. Persnickety, Mr. Rude, Mr. Scatterbrain, Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Curious, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Noisy, Little Miss Giggles, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Nervous, Mr. Nosey, Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Daredevil, Little Miss Helpful, Mr. Small, Little Miss Whoops, Mr. Funny, and Mr. Messy. # The Pets in the Movie: Finnegan, Bunko, Featherhead and Sluggy. # The People who are safe from the Aliens: Mr. Hump, Little Miss Princess, Little Miss Fun, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Fussing, Mr. Clumsy, Mr. Slow, Mr. Mischief, Little Miss Heartfelt, Little Miss Cutety, Mr. Rush, Mr. Busy, Mr. Clever, Little Miss Sexy, Little Miss Kid, Little Miss Tiny, Little Miss Shy, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Daydream, Little Miss Lucky and Little Miss Radical. # The People who did not kidnapped: Mr, Tickle, Little Miss Calamity, Little Miss Sunshine, Mr. Bump, Mr. Grumpy, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Scary, Mr Strong, Mr. Lazy and Mr. Tall are the Main Characters in the Movie. Quotes Mr. Happy: It's a nice beautiful day in Dillydale., Wonderful!, Looks like we need a Mission. I know just the right plan. Little Miss Sunshine: Good Moring Dillydale!, Hey Mr. Happy, what's the matter?, What are we going to do? Hooray for Everybody! Mr. Grumpy: How you doing that day?, Crooked Cucumbers, Miss Chatterbox has been kidnapped!, I think we need to stop the Aliens. Mr. Tall: Hey guys, what going down there? Oh man, you don't want to see these ones. I got some very bad news. Yeah, but i'm talerl, but not caught by Aliens. Mr. Strong: Do you think it's a greatest idea?, Aw Pickles! Have you seen Miss Daredevil around here?, Looks like I am going to get strong. Stunkle: *Squeaking Skunk Sounds*. Mr. Space Soldier: Sir, we have a plan., According to Stunkle, this Skunk some of kind of Wild Animatronic Robot. I think he's recharing right now, can you unplug him. TV Spots State Farm: Duracell: Stunkle as a Guard Skunk. Progressive: Ford: Mr. Strong will give Little Miss Daredevil a ride. Wal-Mart: Geico: Lunchables: Merchandise Happy Meal Toys You can get Mr. Happy, Mr. Tickle, Little Miss Calamity, Mr. Bump, Mr. Happy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Small, Little Miss Magic, Little Miss Bossy, Mr. Strong and more as action figures in your purchase of a Happy Meal. For more Info, click here. Kraft Mac & Cheese Kraft has produced mac & cheese products based on the film. It will be available in Walmart, and Target. Clothing Novelty T-Shirts, Sandals, Shoes, Coats, Boots, Bracelets, Hats, Caps, Glasses, Pants, and costumes etc. based off the cast. Lunchboxes Bento Boxes, Thermo Containers, Lunchbags. Backpacks The characters will be on a backpack of they're color. Toys The Characters in the film will have and props of the Characters made by Fisher Price. LEGO LEGO Minifigures Coming soon! LEGO: ''' '''Sets Promotional Sets Coming soon! Build A Bot Toys: Stunkle Ressie Bardie Studios Paramount-animation-e1569414066147-700x320.jpg Chorion Films Renegade Animation Cartoon Network Studios Category:PG-rated films Category:PG-rated animated films Category:Paramount Animation Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Animation Category:Animated movies Category:Computer Animated Movies Category:Comedy Category:Comedy films Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:February 2020 Releases Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Friendship Category:Teamwork Category:3D Category:3D animation Category:Movies Category:Kids Movies Category:Kids & Family Category:Family Category:Family films Category:American children's films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:Cartoon Network Studios films Category:Cartoon Network animated films Category:IMAX Films